


Tour Guide

by Burgie



Category: Starshine Legacy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex takes Lisa on a tour of Crow's Nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour Guide

“Hey, big city girl.” Alex was waiting outside the school when Lisa finally emerged from another group of fawning teenagers.

“Why do you always call me that?” asked Lisa.

“Because you’re from the city,” said Alex with a shrug. “I’m trying to flirt with you.”

“Why is flirting with me suddenly so popular?” asked Lisa. 

“Because you’re the hot new thing,” said Alex. “Emphasis on ‘hot’.” She grinned, though her pink cheeks made it clear that she wasn’t anywhere near as confident as she seemed.

“Well, thanks,” said Lisa. “Are you also going to ask me out on a date and declare that your life isn’t complete without me?”

“No, of course not,” said Alex. “I mean, not the second part. The first part, though, yes.”

“Oh, good,” said Lisa. “Half the girls who’ve asked me out seem to just be bicurious. At least I know that you’re not just experimenting.”

“So is that a yes?” asked Alex. She played with her hair, which Lisa picked up on.

“Yes,” said Lisa. “Where will you take me?”

“I was thinking of taking you on a tour of my local area,” said Alex. “It’s probably not exactly ‘first date’ material, but you might find it interesting.”

“Linda’s already taken me on a tour of the town,” said Lisa. “And some nice little spots outside of it.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t seen Crow’s Next yet,” said Alex. “I’ll show you it tomorrow afternoon if you like. Unless you wanna wait around until I’ve finished serving my detention.”

“What are you in for this time?” asked Lisa.

“Trying and failing to improve the school lawnmower,” said Alex. “Luckily, the school gardener managed to stop the engine in time before the fire spread. Well, almost. His butt may have gotten a little singed.” Lisa laughed at her, and Alex joined in as she imagined Bjorn’s frightened face.

“It’d probably be safer to go during the day, huh?” said Lisa. “I’m from a big city so I know how the bad parts get at night.”

“Probably be best,” said Alex. “I’ll behave myself until then. You’re my reward for good behaviour.”

“Thanks,” said Lisa with a blush and smile. Alex’s only problem with her detention assignment that day was that she could have been spending that time with Lisa.

The next day, as promised, Alex behaved herself (even actually getting a teacher involved when James was picked on rather than solving the problem with her fists) and was waiting for Lisa when her last class let out. Lisa had music for her last class, while Alex had metalwork. 

“You smell like metal,” said Lisa when she found Alex waiting for her.

“Yeah, I came straight here,” said Alex, running her fingers through her hair and immediately remembering the metal shavings on her hand. “Sorry I kinda stink.”

“I don’t mind,” said Lisa. “Guys smell really bad after music class anyway.”

“Try after sport,” said Alex, and laughed. “My room is the best-smelling one in the house. Apart from mama’s, of course.”

“Between you and me, we kind of have a whole family,” said Lisa. “That’s cool.”

“Sorry I mentioned it,” said Alex, cringing. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t upset me,” said Lisa with a shrug. “Come on, let’s go before a teacher decides to give you detention.”

Alex laughed and followed her out of the building. It had happened before, some teachers just had it out for her.

“Did you ever go to the bad parts of the city in your old city?” asked Alex as they walked towards Crow’s Nest. The houses and people became shabbier the closer they got to the place.

“Yeah, a couple of times. I’m not scared,” said Lisa. “And I know how to defend myself.”

“Oh, so then I won’t need to fight the bad guys for you,” said Alex. She laughed and lit up a small light in the palm of her hand. Lisa looked at the tiny glimmer of magic, seeing the fascination and sheer joy on the other girl’s face.

“You like magic, huh?” said Lisa.

“Yeah, I do. Always have,” said Alex. “So becoming a Soul Rider was really awesome for me. And not just any Soul Rider but the most powerful one.”

“You must be very proud,” said Lisa. “Although I guess my own power isn’t that bad.”

“Well, you did heal the horse that nobody else could heal,” said Alex. “Everyone thought that Starshine was a goner. Until you showed up.” She smiled at her, and Lisa blushed at the praise.

“So what does Crow’s Nest have that the bad parts of my old city don’t?” asked Lisa. “Everything looks and smells and sounds the same.” Even the poor people begging for food or money on street corners looked the same.

“Really good kebab shops,” said Alex. “After working at the stables all day, a kebab is just what I need.”

“I prefer sushi,” said Lisa. “Are there any sushi shops here that won’t kill me?”

“No,” said Alex. “But there is a nice little place that I want to show you.”

“Is it your bedroom?” asked Lisa. Alex blushed.

“I do want to take you there. Not for that! But no,” said Alex, playing with her hair again. Lisa laughed at her.

“Look at you, getting all flustered,” said Lisa. “I’m not high class at all so I don’t know what you’re so worried about.”

“Is it so bad that I want to impress the girl I like?” said Alex, still blushing. 

“I’m flattered,” said Lisa. “You must really like me, then.”

“Since you started here,” said Alex. “I was just waiting for all the fuss over you to die down. I didn’t want to be just another person with a crush on the new girl.”

“I’m glad,” said Lisa. “But you’re not just dating me to win a bet or something, are you? You’re hanging out with all those other boys that seem to…”

“No, of course not,” said Alex. “I prefer to get my money by earning it. And not through bets. Not when everyone keeps betting on who can ‘cure’ me.”

“Seriously?” Lisa scoffed and took Alex’s hand. “Boys are such jerks.”

“I know. I scare them out of it, though,” said Alex, and laughed. But she was very aware of Lisa’s hand in hers.

“So where’s all the special stuff?” asked Lisa after a few blocks had passed in near-silence.

“On the edges,” said Alex. “I want to get there before it gets too cold.”

“I’m starting to suspect where we’re going now,” said Lisa. 

“Yeah, the cold thing kinda gives it away,” said Alex. “Sorry, I’m just-“

“Distracted because I’m holding your hand?” asked Lisa. She gave it a squeeze, and laughed when Alex’s blush increased. “Look at you, getting all flustered over a pretty girl holding your hand.”

“And I’m supposed to be the cool one,” said Alex. “Sorry.”

“I don’t mind,” said Lisa. “Stop apologising.” Alex grinned and blushed. 

“Do you want me to give you a kind of running commentary on the place?” asked Alex. “I can, like, point out where I won fights and got my battle scars.”

“You don’t have any battle scars,” said Lisa, laughing. “But the tough girl act is cute.” She swung their arms together, and Alex felt butterflies in her stomach.

“Okay, you got me there,” said Alex. 

“Lightning is too fast to hit, anyway,” said Lisa.

“Oh, so you like puns, do you?” asked Alex, grinning.

“Yes,” said Lisa. “I love them. That’s kinda dorky, isn’t it?” Alex’s grin sent butterflies through her stomach.

“Well, you’ve got a headstart on being a rock star. You’re already a star,” said Alex. Lisa giggled and kissed her on the cheek. Alex nearly tripped over her own feet, but Lisa helped steady her.

“And now you’re star-kissed,” said Lisa. Alex couldn’t help but giggle at that. Now she couldn’t possibly remember everything when Lisa was this close to her.

At last, they reached the place that Alex had been taking them to. It was a tiny little beach, surprisingly clean considering the surroundings. The sand was a pure white, and the water, though grey from the cold, was clear.

“This is one of my favourite places to come,” said Alex.

“It’s beautiful,” said Lisa.

“The only beautiful thing in this place,” said Alex.

“You’re beautiful too,” said Lisa. “Not beautiful like some people but you’re definitely attractive.”

“So you’re saying that you find me attractive?” asked Alex. “Just to clarify.”

“Yes,” said Lisa. “I do find you attractive. You probably don’t get that much but-“

Alex cut her off with a kiss before she could lose her nerve. Her heart pounded, and she was very aware that she didn’t know how to kiss. She’d never kissed anyone before, after all. Lisa kissed her back, though, and Alex discovered that she was more experienced. Of course she was, she was a city girl. And a hot one, at that. Her lips were soft, and the hand that cupped Alex’s cheek was very gentle. That hand stroked down a bit of her hair near her neck, sending warmth through her. Lisa’s tongue touched Alex’s bottom lip, and Alex pulled away, blushing.

“Isn’t it too soon for that?” asked Alex. Her legs trembled, and not just from the cold.

“You’re probably right,” said Lisa. “Sorry. Was that your first kiss?”

“Yes,” said Alex. “I really liked it, too.” She grinned, knowing that she’d remember that kiss forever.

“Good. Now, it’s getting cold, so… back to your house?” said Lisa.

“That sounds like a good idea,” said Alex. Maybe she could kiss her again there.

The walk back to Alex’s house was quite uneventful. Both girls hurried, chased inside by the cold air quickly claiming the town. Once inside, Alex touched something on the wall and warmth began to emanate from the walls and floor.

“That’s a neat trick,” said Lisa.

“Fire rune,” said Alex. “It’s the best part of having these powers. Runes activate faster, and I’ve been doing a bit of reading up on the runes. I’ve also got soundproof ones in my room so I can sleep better. And I may be abusing my powers to get away with not having to pay for electricity.”

“Scandalous,” said Lisa with a grin, and they both laughed.

“Nobody’s home because mama works late and most of the boys are at sport. Except James, I don’t know where he is. But he’s got my number if anything happens,” said Alex. She walked upstairs, and Lisa followed.

The house was tiny and cramped, and Alex knew that Lisa was probably used to something better. But she hoped that Lisa wouldn’t mind it.

“Sorry about the smell,” said Alex. She was used to the smell of old socks and sweaty clothing by now, as well as the faint burned smell of teenage boys who didn’t know how to cook but were too hungry to care, but she knew that the smell was obvious to anyone just entering the house.

“It must be good to have such a big family,” said Lisa.

“It is,” said Alex. “Would be better if we had more money, but we’ve got each other and that’s okay.”

“You’re a really good daughter and sister for working so hard for them,” said Lisa.

“Well, being magical helps a whole lot, like I said,” said Alex. “Anyway, here’s my room.” She’d stopped in front of a door at the top of the stairs and withdrew a key. When she unlocked the door and pushed it open, the smell of incense wafted out.

“You weren’t kidding about your room smelling nice,” said Lisa. “I didn’t take you for an incense kind of person.”

“It’s mostly for spells,” said Alex. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind Lisa, knowing that her brothers hated the smell of incense. 

“I’ve gotta say, this is not what I was expecting from your room,” said Lisa as she looked around. Alex’s bed was rumpled, the covers hurriedly pulled up. A dreamcatcher hung over it, and there were still glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling and walls. The floor was clean, though, and on a table near the far wall was a mortar and pestle with an open spellbook in front of it. There was also a pot with incense in it, the source of the smell.

“So what spell are you working on now?” asked Lisa, walking over to look at the book.

“Warding,” said Alex. “The mixture smells bad, though, that’s why I have to burn incense.” Lisa picked up the mortar and pestle and sniffed it, scrunching her nose up. Alex thought that she looked adorable.

“No kidding,” said Lisa, putting it back down. She turned around to find Alex close to her. 

“Can I kiss you again?” asked Alex. “Sorry I didn’t ask before, you just looked so pretty and you told me that you thought I was attractive so I just wanted to kiss you.”

“Of course,” said Lisa. “But maybe away from the stinky warding spell.”

“I don’t know if it’s the spell that repels invaders or just the smell,” said Alex, and laughed. Her heart was racing again at the knowledge that Lisa wanted to kiss her again. And this time, if Lisa wanted to use her tongue, maybe she’d let her.

Lisa walked over to the bed and sat down. Alex sat beside her, heart still pounding and hands sweaty and shaky. When Lisa kissed her this time, Alex was ready. She tried to move her lips like Lisa was, even if it was harder than it looked. She’d practice later on her hand. Like a typical girl. Lisa’s arms went around her, resting just above her hips. Her fingers played with the ends of Alex’s hair, and Alex blushed and smiled when the kiss ended.

“You can touch me as well, you know,” said Lisa.

“Sorry,” said Alex, trying to put her arms around Lisa but not knowing where to put them. She settled with just resting them in the middle of Lisa’s back. “I’m new to this whole relationship and kissing and hugging thing.”

“You’re not a touchy person, I know,” said Lisa. “That’s okay. I can teach you. I’m very experienced, as you’ve probably guessed.”

“I didn’t want to assume,” said Alex, withdrawing her arms and looking down.

“Nah, it’s okay,” said Lisa with a shrug. She took Alex’s hands in her own. “You didn’t mean it in a bad way.”

“I just have a lot to learn and you have a lot to teach,” said Alex. “Like how to go on a proper date that isn’t just walking through town and then hanging out in my room.”

“It felt like a date to me,” said Lisa. “But we could go on romantic horse rides together. Or out to dinner. I’ll think about it.”

“Let me know what you come up with,” said Alex. “But this date isn’t over already, is it?”

“No. I still want to hang out with you,” said Lisa. She kissed Alex, just a quick press of the lips, and Alex blushed and leaned in for another kiss. She was already starting to get the hang of kissing.


End file.
